Fate of Darkness
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: AU, Ranma is asleep for thousands of years due to some ancient evil, when he wakes up things are a bit different... Have fun!! Ra/Ak
1. Default Chapter

Fate of Darkness  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are property of Rumiko Takahasi.  
  
Hay-o minna-san!!! Welcome to another one of my erm..stories. I know I'm not nearly finished with any of the other stories but hay, I had to get this idea out of my head so that I could go on with the rest of my stories. So sit back and relax!! Have fun!  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Finding Legends  
  
The gray clouds filled the sky and rain poured down on the dead, scorched ground that at on time was a busy prosperous city. Tokyo was the name it was believed to posses but that was five thousand years ago and the small Island known as Japan was a long forgotten land that none dared to trespass on. All that was left of the Island was a ground that seemed to burn with an internal fire and the skeletons of skyscrapers and cities scattered hear and they're on the Island. Most of the ruins of ancient cities were covered in water or eroded away by wind and an eternal fire.  
  
Most of the surfaces on the earth were like this. Every continent was different, What once was the united States stood a continent filled with impenetrable rainforests, Eurasia was nothing but a land filled with ice and snow. Australia was no longer there for it was completely covered by water, and South America was nothing but barren land all around. If any life existed at all it was under the water, the only safe place left other then the sky, and even that world was falling to ruin and corruption.  
  
Humans, plants and animals alike had adapted over the five thousand years in order to survive on the planet they now called hell. Five thousand years ago an ancient evil reawakened to renew the earth or to control it and rid it of it's plagues, the human race. The humans had fled when they learned they couldn't beat the powerful force and now they reside in the ocean. They have adapted to the point where they could breath underwater if need be, but their harts still longed for the surface. Each one of them could remember that day five thousand years ago and they relived the past of their ancestors in their dreams.  
  
For one young woman her dreams were to the point that she remembered everything of her ancestors life and she remembered the day that the humans were cast into the water to escape the rising fear. She dreamed of the young man who had defended the surface to his eternal sleep every night and in her heart she knew exactly where he was at that moment and that he was indeed still alive and yet, not. She had been waiting her whole life to go to the surface to find him and she knew that it would be soon. The girl currently was sleeping in her chambers and looking at her you would know that she had been trained in the arts of combat. She had short black-blue hair, which was tousled from sleep. She wore a black skintight shirt with navy blue baggy combat Capri pants and her pixy shaped face was contorted in pain, fear, and sadness. She fidgeted and a hand reached out as if to grasp something or someone and she cried out a name as a single tear fell down her face. She stilled for a few moments before shooting into a sitting position and clutched her head as if to drive away the horrible memories of a man she somehow knew her soul cried out to every night. A man who is currently encompassed in a powerful spell of eternal sleep somewhere on the surface.  
  
The door to her room slid open to reveal a young man a bit older then herself in combat clothes and a yellow bandana, "Their becoming more frequent." She whispered.  
  
"Akane...," The young man said worriedly, "Maybe it's time."  
  
Akane chuckled, "Yes I've been saying it's time for the past few years Ryoga, and as much as I love you Onni-chan, (Sp?), you have been stubbornly saying that I am never to go up there! Why pick now of all times?"  
  
Ryoga walked over to her bed and sat down touching two long scars on her revealed back and sighed, "I don't know why your soul calls out to a man of myth and legend. But I do know that something is happening up there, and I believe that it has to do with the man of your dreams Ne-chan. I can feel it," He paused as though reminiscing, "It's like a shadow of death just waiting, hovering at my senses, I know that something is going to happen and I fear that the ocean will no longer give our people any protection. If you Must Find Ranma then do it now, for I fear that if he is not found soon, there will be no hope left for us to fight."  
  
Akane hugged her older, "Thank you Onni-chan."  
  
"Hey," he grinned, "If it were up to me I'd be the one going but seeing as though you're the only one who has wings, you are the only one appointed to this task. Your also the most stubborn person I've ever met so I believe you are our best bet!"  
  
Akane stomped on Ryoga's foot for that last comment and got up strapping all sorts of weaponry to her body, mostly daggers and knives, and left to the "pool", the only way in or out of their under water fortress were through these openings in the ground. She quickly took of her pants revealing a black, backless one-piece swimsuit with a belt that had assorted weapons strapped to it and a dagger strapped to her right thigh. She put on webbed gloves and put on a backpack with all the things she might possibly need. Two boots were strapped to the pack as well and as soon as she had everything ready she looked at her brother.  
  
"Good luck Ne-chan." He said solemnly.  
  
"Good bye Onni-chan." She whispered.  
  
Akane Dove into the water and took a deep intake of breath as two bat wings twice her size unfolded from under her pack. Gills sprouted and webbing appeared between her toes. Her wings moved up and down causing her to glide through the water at an amazing speed and as she reached the surface she put on more speed and seemed like a blur to any who watched. And when she broke the surface the gills and webbings disappeared and water sprayed out of her mouth as she coughed to change the way she breathed and was rewarded when air filled her lungs once again. She flew through the air on currents of wild magic over the desolate land of Ancient Japan and soon came to the skeletons of skyscrapers and let her soul wander. When she located the aura of the man from her dreams she began to walk that direction being wary of everything around her.  
  
She stopped suddenly wincing and stepped back onto the cool sands of the beach.  
  
"So the sea wasn't able to purify the land beyond this point." She muttered to herself, "It seems they were right when they said the land burns."  
  
She unhooked her boots from her pack and quickly put them on. Surveying the dead city and towering skyscraper skeletons warily. She would find trouble walking those streets for it was not purified and she knew the currents of magic turned dark and temperamental here so she dared not fly unless she absolutely needed to. She would have to continue on foot.  
  
Akane got up carefully and cautiously went on extending her senses to every nook and cranny as she made her way through the maze-like city. She trudged the path that the memories she'd acquired from her dreams knew so well. She stopped the remains of a gate with a weathered old sign on it. She could barley make out what it said but she didn't need to read it to know of it's contents. It would say, "Tendo School of Indiscriminate grappling." It was the home she'd come to think of as her own in dreams and a tear rolled down her face at the site of it as she continued on. She'd let her guard down as she turned away and was startled as a huge cat-like creature pounced out at her it's claws extended. Akane had been trained her whole life for things like this giving her reflexes her dream self would only wish to have. She rolled out of the way just in time to escape nasty looking red claws from the demon cat and she pulled out a few throwing daggers and threw them into it's neck. The demon clawed at the knives trying desperately to breath and as it slumped to the ground Akane pulled out the daggers and began again to trudge down the street.  
  
High whistle sounds began to call to one another and Akane paled and began to run as five wraiths began to glide after her. Weapons are useless against these undead creatures. Only Ancient bodies of water worked on such creatures, or that's what the rumors say. Akane ran as fast as she could allowing her soul to guide her beating, frantic heart. More start to chase her through the mad labyrinth of ruins of buildings engraved in her memory. She jumped over fallen debris decades old and suddenly reached a huge clearing with wraiths circling all around the clearing. She looked up to see a towering clock tower and snapped her wings out flying up and up. That's when she spotted him, arms and legs chained to the clock tower and his slack, sleeping face. His incredibly long black hair billowed in the wind and she noticed his well-built chest move up and down in an even pattern like one who was sleeping. His cloths had weathered to the point of rags and she noticed that he looked older by a few years then she'd remembered. She slowly flew towards him and reached out a delicate, ivory hand to touch his cheek lightly. His skin was amazingly soft and warm for a man who'd been exposed to all the weathering of five thousand years. A tear of joy fell down her cheek as memories flooded her mind and she hugged his motionless form and laughed in triumph of finally finding him.  
  
"Ranma." She whispered.  
  
One finger moved as he heard his name and his heart suddenly beat . All the wraiths on the ground sensed Ranma's reawakening and they screeched in rage and balls of fire appeared in their hands and slowly turned to arrows. Akane flew back a bit and unclasped a sword from her belt and brought it up to release Ranma from the ancient spell that held him, when an arrow struck her back between her wings. She cried out dropping the sword, She quickly grabbed onto Ranma's still form as her wings fell uselessly against her back. She felt his body flinch and noticed the shackles around his wrists were cutting into his skin. Anger filled her and she grabbed a dagger and slashed at the bindings cutting him free and they began to fall.  
  
"Ranma!" She screamed, "Ranma, please wake up!!!"  
  
The ground was coming closer and closer and Akane clutched Ranma to her as a tear flew out of her eyes and landed on his eyes. Slowly Ranma's arms moved to encircle the crying girl to him as his eyes opened. All he saw was Akane crying and the ground rushing up to them, and the wraiths. He saw the wraiths and heard their angry cries. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to do SOMETHING!  
  
A ball of chi began to form in his hand and he brought the ball forward toward the ground and yelled, "Mako Takabishi!!!"  
  
Akane looked up, startled by the outburst, into Fiery determined blue eyes. She looked down and watched as a streak of blue flew to the ground and created a huge blast destroying most of the wraiths below them as well as slowing Akane and Ranma's decent to the ground. She looked at him in awe. Ranma was exactly like her dreams and at the same time more powerful then that! She couldn't believe that he was there holding her as though to protect her and she felt her face flush and a feeling she wasn't to acquainted with overwhelmed her heart and she found herself relaxing into his embrace. She'd finally found him, Ranma Saotome the legend of her people, the man that haunted her dreams.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter!!! Well how'd you like it?! Please tell me!!!! PS This wasn't edited so I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
  
-Ja Ne  
  
Abby Kitty 


	2. Awake and Confused

Fate of Darkness  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
  
READ THIS, IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hay-o minna-san!!!!! Welcome to the next chapter of Fate of Darkness!!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!! Gomen that it took so long to get this chapter up!!!! Oh and to those who have questions why I wrote some of the things I did, like, the whole memories thing. I am here to inform you THERE IS A REASON FOR MY INSANITY!!!! Everything's the way it is for a REASON! I know hard to believe ne? I have many ideas for this one and I plan on putting those Ideas into action!! So read and enjoy!  
  
On with the fic!  
Chapter 2  
  
Awake and Confused  
  
The darkened sky seemed to mock Ranma as he stood and looked at the remains of the Tendo Dojo in despair. Sure he didn't know what the hell had happened and waking up falling from an 80-foot Building wasn't reassuring either, but WHY did the city and the Dojo look as though it had been devastated for hundreds of years! Also why were his cloths nothing but rags? And why the HELL was his body and aura older then when he had blacked out during that battle with the so-called, ancient evil?  
  
He had so many questions and he hoped that Akane would tell him what had happened while he was unconscious. Akane's aura felt slightly different as well. In fact it felt more then a bit older, it felt ancient! She didn't look that much older, but her hair was REALLY long. It was braided and the braid itself reached just above her hips. His hair was longer as well and it was completely untied which was, to say the least, weird. Of course that seemed to be what this day was about, lots of weirdness.  
  
He decided to set Akane down on the sofa in the nearly demolished house and looked around. Everything in the room was broken. There was debris from the half fallen roof above him covering the floor, the T.V. was half melted and the other chairs in the room were destroyed to the point that only the skeletons of the would lay on the floor. Ranma was completely baffled as he looked around and then he noticed that he was barely wearing anything at all and he hoped that his cloths were still wearable. He began to walk up the stairs, but they seemed to crumble the instant his feat touched them. So he took his chances and jumped. His feet touched solid ground and he stood there making sure that the floor wouldn't collapse on itself. He slowly made his way toward the room he and his father shared and found a red silk Chinese shirt that didn't crumble on contact, (amazingly enough), and a pair of baggy black pant's that were easy to maneuver in.  
  
He heard Akane begin to stir on the squeaky couch downstairs and he idly wondered when he'd gotten that good of hearing. He made his way back down stairs having to jump the flight of stairs and stir up lots of dust, causing him to cough like no tomorrow. He sensed movement in front of him and quickly looked up into the brown eyes that he'd come to love. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, surveying him in a way that made Ranma fidget.  
  
"you're," She whispered in awe.  
  
Ranma looked at her confused and noticed that all she was wearing was a black backless swimsuit, some gloves, a belt with assorted weapons, and were those combat boots?! Why would she be wearing a swimsuit anyways? "You're real?" She asked incredulously.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yea, last time I checked. What's wrong Akane?"  
  
She took a tentative step toward him and lifted her hand to touch his cheek, with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe it," she whispered with her hand resting on his cheek, "I finally found you!"  
  
Ranma was now at a loss for words as he watched Akane crumble into tears before him, "O-oi," He knelt down and touched her shoulder, "Why are you crying?"  
  
She smiled, "There's no time for this," She whipped her tears and grabbed his hand causing him to blush, "We need to go before they detect our presence. Your aura disrupts the magic streams making us easy targets."  
  
She began to drag him out of the house and walked down random paths in alleyways and streets. Ranma didn't say anything as he was to busy looking at the destroyed buildings around him. Everywhere there were the skeletons of buildings and cars as though they hadn't been toughed in centuries and he felt an amazingly dark aura emanating from every nook and cranny around him. It was so dark and the clouds gave everything a surreal gray color to them. It was like walking through a nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake up from. Somewhere in the back of his mind a new question began to surface in his mind causing him to look at Akane.  
  
"Oi," Akane kept walking, "Ano, where are we going?"  
  
Akane looked back at him, "I'll bet you're really confused ne?" she smiled slightly, "I'll answer any questions you may have after we get back home."  
  
This left Ranma even more dumbfounded, "Wasn't 'Home' Back their?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically for a minute before a look of understanding came over her, "Oh, you mean the Tendo Dojo."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't live there, maybe at one time my former self did but, no one lives in on the land anymore, it's too dangerous." She looked at his confused face and sighed, "C'mon."  
  
She continued to drag him out of the city until they reached the beach. When they got there Ranma looked at Akane questioningly as she took of her boots and sighed. He noticed that her feet were slightly webbed and his eyes widened slightly at the discovery. She noticed his gaze and blushed digging her feet into the sand. She proceeded to put her boots into her bag.  
  
"We're going to have to stay here for the night." She said.  
  
"Out in the open?!" He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Well," Akane sighed, "I'd rather not but it's not as though we really have a choice, besides the ocean has purified the beach so there's a good chance that nothing will come try to attack us here." She stopped talking and looked at him, "It helps that I have a legend standing next to me.' She smiled brightly at Ranma and he looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I'm a legend?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh come on!" She said, "Every man woman child on Earth knows the Romantic story of Ranma Saotome, and Akane Tendo!" She stopped at the utterly blank expression that he was giving her.  
  
"Oh yeah," She said quietly, "You still don't have a clue what's going on do you?"  
  
Ranma gave her a look that said 'Duh.' Akane sighed, "Of course you don't you were under a spell for so long.. I guess I just keep thinking that you're like in my dreams. You always seemed to know what was happening in the worst situations."  
  
"You're not Akane, are you?" Ranma suddenly asked.  
  
"Well, I am and I'm not." She sighed again and looked at the clouds above her. "Where to begin?" She asked out loud, "I guess at the beginning."  
  
Ranma watched her eyes grow tired and sad, the wind played with a few loose strands of her ebon-blue hair casing her to look like he'd remembered Akane, beautiful yet gentle.  
  
"I am Akane's reincarnation," Ranma starred at her, "We are the same soul, and because I have ALL of her memories, we are almost the same person."  
  
Ranma felt his insides turn in sudden despair, if this girl was Akane's reincarnation then that meant that his Akane was dead.  
  
"When did, she die?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Akane turned and looked him in the face, "Brace yourself," she whispered, "Akane Tendo died five-thousand years Ago.  
  
Ranma fell to the ground in shock. Five thousand years?!!!! It couldn't be, if this were so then how the hell was he still alive? If he'd been unconscious for five thousand years then that meant EVERYTHING he knew and loved was gone. Depression began to enter his soul as everything Akane, no the girl in front of him, Akane's reincarnate, had said began to sink in.  
  
Akane watched as the proud man before her turned his gaze to the ground completely depressed. Her heart cried out to him and she sat next to him lending her silent support.  
  
"Akane, you baka tomboy," She muttered to herself, " You should have waited a bit longer!"  
  
Ranma's head shot up at her silent berating in surprise and wheels began to slowly turn in his head. So maybe what she was trying to tell him was that she really WAS Akane, just reborn. Ranma turned his head to her to explain what had happened and she sat next to him and sighed getting ready to tell the story.  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Bwahahaha!!!!!!!! Gomen, I always wanted to do that! Next chapter explains what had happened!!!!  
  
-Ja ne  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	3. Authors Rant

Fate of Darkness Authors Rant  
  
By Abby kitty  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ dose not belong to me nor will it ever.  
  
Hello. I know that I have obviously offended a few of you, and I am truly sorry and incredibly sad. What made me truly sad is that someone accused me of not having a story at all. All I have to say to this is that this is the way I write. I make a plot, I create reasons and conflicts and characters. Every character has to have a complete background story and reasons for how specific things are. Then I write the history and reasons for things. For example the spell that was cast around Ranma is a spell that takes Ranma's body almost completely out of the streams of time. I did not want to reveal that until later, but there you go. *Sarcastically* Happy birthday.  
  
My stories take a while to unravel. I build them to keep a small amount of mystery in them and I DO EVERY THING FOR A REASON!!! If you don't understand that then I will keep repeating those words until you do. You can't create a story on the first two pages can you? I can only START the story in the first TWO chapters or else the rest of the story would be boring! Right now I'm focusing on BUILDING the story. So if you truly do not like it, don't read it. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is VERY welcome. But please don't say I'm doing something really wrong unless you are prepared to help me improve and not shoot me down. I am still in school so I'm still a bit naive about some things and I only just started learning Japanese, so if you are willing to help me, I'd appreciate it.  
  
That's all I needed to say. Thanks those of you who have given kind words, you're the only people who are keeping me writing this particular story. I'm about to give up on it all together. For you though, and for my own sanity, I will not stop writing and I will continue. Thanks.  
  
-Ja ne  
  
-Abby Kitty 


End file.
